


he makes you feel butterflies at the bottom of your stomach

by nahiko



Series: Haikyuu!! au week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a bit of angst, hqau week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahiko/pseuds/nahiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run away with me, <i>Tetsurou</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	he makes you feel butterflies at the bottom of your stomach

**Author's Note:**

> ~~did I really just sit here and wrote 1k words in less than two hours~~   
>  ~~what is even happening~~   
>  ~~i'm confused~~
> 
> Written for the second day of the [Haikyuu!! au week](http://haikyuuauweek.tumblr.com/)  
> (also posted on my [tumblr](http://n-eutronstarcollision.tumblr.com/post/115783849392/he-makes-you-feel-butterflies-at-the-bottom-of))  
> Oh, and just so you won’t be confused with the time in this: they’re friends since 13, got together at 19, and are both currently 21.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, or if you think I should tag something, please, let me know!  
> More than that, I just hope you enjoy :)

He makes you feel butterflies at the bottom of your stomach. Little, fidgety things, they fly and fly and fly and never really leave you to deal with your feelings — there’s nothing but uneasiness and embarrassment and you wish you could keep yourself under control, but you’re blushing, blushing _hard_ , whenever he talks to you, and the butterflies will make you want to hide your face in the nearest hole.

He laughs at you — lips stretching over perfect teeth, his eyes light and beautiful and shining —, and the butterflies do funny things to your heart; things that make you feel like you’ve ran a marathon or made a lot of pushups nonstop or was caught doing something wrong.

But, the thing is: he’s not yours, will never be yours, and there’s not a thing you can do about it, because his heart was promised to another person long before both of you were even born.

(so much for loving the guy you should be protecting)

 

Sawamura Daichi has deep eyes, mahogany coloured. They’re really, really beautiful, often cast downwards — fierce and wild, yet holding some kind of calmness, and the thing Kuroo likes most about them is the fact that whenever his own eyes meet the other’s, Daichi will lift his chin a bit higher, his lips a little less tight, his shoulders a bit less tense; he will hold himself a little bit more prideful, as if trying to _show_ Tetsurou something about himself, as some kind of challenge Kuroo never gets.

But he does it just when they’re not alone. Because when they’re alone, Daichi’s _oh so carefully collected mask_ will fall, his lips and hands too lustful for him to care his whole façade is falling to pieces, his eyes desperate while they strip Kuroo’s soul of all the smugness he has outside, leaving his bare feelings exposed, which Daichi holds on to with more delicacy than it seems possible — his kisses like fire craving scars on Kuroo’s body, hickeys and teeth marks he will _oh so carefully_ caress after they’re done.

And that’s all they have. All they can possible have. It’s not as if Kuroo doesn’t know, didn’t know since the beginning, that Daichi could never be his — the weight of being the crown prince too heavy for the other boy to carry, his whole fate decided and his heart promised before both of them were even born —, but more often than not, he catches himself wishing he could somehow _change_ things; as if happens that he prays enough, their gods will show some mercy.

It’s not as if he can ask for Daichi to give up everything for him, but he wishes he could be better than wanting him to — wanting to hold his hand and run away together to a far far away land where no one nor anything will ever tear them apart.

Kuroo has no qualms about what he’s doing — as soon as the king discovers about his son’s affair (that’s what he will call them, Kuroo knows that’s what he will call them), his head will have a price. That’s what you get from sleeping with the prince when you should be protecting him from the world.

And the things is — Kuroo _is_ protecting him. Or at least trying to, at his own way. That’s why he tries so much not to let on how he’s already too attached to let go, his heart stuttering and the words getting caught up in his throat whenever Daichi just as much as says his name — that’s why he so desperately clings to the hope that Daichi can leave him when the time comes, when he’s supposed to _grow up_ , because he will be king one day and Kuroo’s just a knight, they’re both man, he’s Sawamura’s heir and he will have to have kids one day, he will have to take his father’s place and‒

“You’re overthinking. Again.”

Daichi’s voice makes his whole body tremble with a shiver, and Kuroo opens his eyes to stare at him. Daichi is just _so beautiful_ , his lips red and his skin darker at the soft candle lights, and Kuroo wants nothing more than to kiss him again and again and again and love him — love him like they can be like this forever, under the safety silence of blankets, fingers interlaced and‒

Kuroo would give his life for Daichi without beating an eyelash.

“I’m not”.

Daichi’s lips turn upwards slightly, one of the easy smiles he reserves when it’s just both of them — but he doesn’t argue, knowing this is just another thing Kuroo will never admit: that he overreacts and overthinks everything. Instead, he chooses to bring up Kuroo’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles gently.

It’s almost as if he’s saying it’s okay — that it’s going to be okay.

But the breathtaking moment is quickly gone, and soon, mahogany eyes stares at Kuroo again, more serious than they’ve ever been.

“Run away with me, Kuroo”.

Kuroo’s world stops, his body freezing, his eyes widening. He searches for anything that can signal Daichi’s just mocking him, a indeed cruel joke, but there’s nothing but honesty.

“You’re promised to another one”, it’s the only thing he says, voice uncharacteristically thin and weak.

Daichi sighs.

“I’m not the only one, Kuroo. Karasuno’s princess wants this marriage as much as I do, which is, not at all.”

Kuroo, though, is not yet ready to let him decide so easily — there may be a reason for him to want to, but there are million others to consider.

“But your crown‒”

“I don’t care about my crown! My cousin can take my place, the throne be damned!” this time, Daichi’s eyes show angry and hurt by being rejected; because he knows Kuroo loves him and he doesn’t want to give this up, he doesn’t want to give them up. It’s a risk he’s willing to take — maybe he’s being stupid, but he believes blindly it’ll be worth it. "I care about _you_ , Kuroo. And I know you think I'm choosing wrong, but it's my choice to make. This life I live was never for me."

Kuroo wants to. He wants to be with Daichi more than he ever wanted anything. But‒

“Run away with me, _Tetsurou_.” Daichi whispers, his eyes pleading, begging, overflowing the love that’s grown after six years of friendship and another two of being lovers.

And Kuroo releases a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding, his heart stuttering yet again.

_Please. Please._

“ _Yes_ ”.

 

 


End file.
